Unwanted Arrangement
by Dark-Light39
Summary: 1xrelena AU Relena is a Lunarian, and Heero is an Earthling, both of their kingdoms were at war, and how else to sign a peace treaty but by betrothing the two? And what is it with Heero and revenge? o.O I cannot believe I updated
1. Default Chapter

Ok, here's my first story to EVER post on fanfiction.net, I'm mostly a poet, but I'm currently working on for stories and I have a HUGE writer's block, so pplease cut me some slack, and I have a lot of school stuff to deal with, so it WILL take me a while to update ( a LONG while, mind you.) so PLEASE be patient. Enjoy =D  
  
Prologue  
  
In these times, there were two places that held a feud that seemed to never end. If you're wondering who they were, it was the Royal Sanc Moon and the Earth Kingdom. Earth at that time, is just like today, however, no Earthling dared to venture to the moon. However, all the rumors heard on Earth (like if you went to the moon, you would be tortured to death) were not true. However, those rumors were false. For the Moonlings were very peaceful people, and didn't mean any harm to those from Earth, only if the Earthlings themselves didn't mean any harm either. And it wasn't just the people that were peaceful, yet the land was like paradise. Beautiful songbirds flying about, and singing their songs. The roses growing all different colors, blooming daily to greet the warm sun's rays to quench their thirst. The sky a light blue in the day, and a deep shade of purple, almost jet black with the stars twinkling the night away, granting people's wishes.  
  
You're probably asking yourself where this fairy tail like place is, and to answer that question, it's on the moon that revolves around the Earth. But just because the moon revolved around Earth, mean that there was peace between the two. There was always a never-ending war between them, with endless battles. A lot of blood was shed, and there was no happiness to be found. The Earth Kingdom and the Royal Cinq Moon were tired of all innocent civilians being killed in these ruthless battles. The Queens of both Earth and the Moon decided that this bloodshed would no longer be tolerated, and that they needed some kind of peace treaty between them. They came to a conclusion that only they and no one else knew. 


	2. The Revelation I

I already had this one written, I just had to edit it ~dodges rotten tomato~ so I posted it up today, plz don't hate me. Chapter 2 IS longer then this plus the prologue, so I hope it will be worth the wait, and that will take a while, hehe, I kinda mean it this time...I think..ENJOY  
  
Chapter One  
  
Relena, known to be the daughter of Queen Peacecraft. The teen, however, looked more like a goddess from heaven. At the moment, she was sitting on a bench in the royal grass field. She had wheat brown hair, that seemed to have highlights of spun gold in the warm sun. Her eyes were an amazing azure blue, which were warm and comforting pools. Yet when she was furious, they would turn pure silver, and seem to glow as bright as the stars in sky. However, that's what made them so unique, the glint of silver within them when she wasn't angry. This was one of the signs of Moon's royalty and power. The other was the symbol on her forehead. It was a silver diamond shape with a light silver blue drop. Her skin was as soft as rose petals, yet the fair color of a peach, and as smooth as ever. She was not a tall girl, at the height of 5 foot 5, but it seemed to fit her figure well. She held an air of purity and innocence that surrounded her. Yet this didn't mean she didn't hold much power, for she did. She alone, was the protector of the Universe, or so she thought.  
  
However, the Royal Sanc Moon kingdom weren't the only ones with immense power. The Yuy Earth Kingdom was just as powerful, if not more, then the Royal Sanc Moon Kingdom. The prince of Earth, was actually the opposite of Relena. Heero Yuy had dark chocolate brown hair that seemed to never tame, giving him a mysterious yet boyish look, making all the girls whom crossed his path swoon at what they saw. He had cold prussian blue eyes that held no mercy for those who dared disobey him. If you were to anger him enough, his eyes would turn such a dark shade; they would seem like jet-black glaciers that promises pain. His tone of skin was a dark tan because of the time he spent out in the sun. He was a fairly tall boy, at the height of 6 foot 1. This gave the nineteen-year-old boy the air of superiority, and promises of danger if you messed with him. It was as if he had cold air surrounding him. He was the kind of guy that was used to getting it his way, or no way.  
  
.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' .'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.  
  
Relena sat on a bench in the middle of the Royal Moon garden. Brilliant colored roses bloomed wanting to taste the sweet sun's warm rays. The sea of grass surrounding the bench, as if it were a boat amidst the grand ocean. The sky as blue as ever, and the sun warming her bare shoulders. She was wearing a strapless silk sky-blue gown made of silk. The dress hugged the every curve of her slim body, making her look like an angel that fell straight from heaven. Her long slim legs seemed to go for miles, leading up to her tiny waist that every girl seemed to envy her for. Her bust was not too big, yet she was not flat, and seemed to be the perfect size for her figure. Her shoulders were small, and her arms were long and graceful. Her soft lips had a pinkish hue to them, and seemed to always smile. Her cheeks were naturally rosy, and soft. The front part of her hair tide back in braids as usual, as to not block her azure silvery eyes.  
  
She reached out to grab a light aqua colored rose, among with green and blue roses. While twining them together to make herself a crown, she was interrupted by her brother, Milliardo.  
  
"Relena." Startled, she looked up from her rose crown, to find her brother looking down at her. Milliardo had straight long platinum blonde hair that almost seemed silver. His eyes were a pure silver color, which his sister found, as she puts it "magnificent". He had broad shoulders and a strong body, which was what usually what scared the over-hormonal teenage boys from his little sister, along with his icy glare. But at the moment, his eyes held warmth for his younger sister.  
  
"Mother wants to see us in the dining room for lunch. She said she had something important to say, but she didn't tell me what it was," He informed her as he held his hand out to help her up.  
  
"Thank you, Milliardo." She replied as they started toward the palace known as home to them.  
  
"What do you suppose she wants to tell us?" Relena asked with her soft melodic voice.  
  
"I truly don't know, Lena," He replied using his nickname for her, knowing she liked it. Satisfied with his answer, she nodded, and they headed the rest of the way to lunch in a comfortable silence.  
  
.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' .'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.  
  
Heero was starring out the balcony window, lost in his thoughts, playing with the tanto dagger he carried in his back pocket everywhere. His room didn't consist of much. The rug, along with the walls was a jet black. His bed consisted of a cherry wood frame, and jet-black silk sheets. If you were to look very close to the right-most pillow, you would notice that there was a gun under it, just in case. There were two Katanas that hung over his bed, which he used to duel with others. He had a cherry wood night- stand next to his bed, which had a jet-black lamp, and a book on top of it for night reading. Across his bed was his cherry wood desk, that held a laptop, his vid-phone, and a crystal vase with a single black rose, that never seemed to wilt. Heero has had that rose ever since he could remember, for it was the only black rose that existed, or so he thought.  
  
The silence of the room was broken when a knock came on the door.  
  
"Come in," Heero replied as he stood to face the person entering the room.  
  
"Mother," Heero bowed slightly with respect for the Queen. Queen Yuy was a beauty herself. She had straight chocolate brown locks that reached her knees. Her eyes were always a kind and gentle hazel color. And her face didn't seem aged one bit. Heero was like a different person when he was around her, because of his respect for her.  
  
"Heero, you need not to bow to your own mother. I have come to inform you of something that is quite important, and I don't know whether I should have told you last, or perhaps many years ago," She said with eyes full of guilt and worry.  
  
"What is it mother?" Heero asked; his mother was rarely ever worried like this.  
  
"Well, as you know, there was a peace treaty, or promise, that was made between Earth and the Moon in order to keep peace. But no one except Queen Peacecraft and me knew what it was." Heero nodded, and gestured for her to continue.  
  
"Well, you do know Relena Darlain Peacecraft. Am I correct?" The Queen asked, just to make sure he knew.  
  
"All I know is that she's the Princess of the Royal Sanc Moon Kingdom." Heero answered.  
  
"Well, you will get to know her better, or at least I hope you will-." Queen Yuy stated, only to be cut off,  
  
"What IS it, mother?" Heero asked, his patience wearing thin. The queen sighed, seeing that she could no longer procrastinate the answer to his question. Her eyes shifted from his face to the floor. "Heero." She started, and stared directly in his eyes,  
  
"Your betrothed to Relena, and you have been ever since you were two years old." She stated, her eyes full of guilt and nervousness.  
  
-end of chapter one. A/N: I know, I'm PURE evil, but don't worry, you'll see his reaction in the next chapter ^.^ R/R ~Dark-Light39~ 


	3. The Revelation II

Hey, here's the second chapter...enjoy ^-^  
  
Chapter 2  
  
When Milliardo and Relena entered the dining room they saw their mother sitting at the table, waiting for them. The Queen had straight platinum blonde hair a shade lighter then Milliardo's that almost touched the floor, and silvery azure-blue eyes, a shade more silver then Relena's. She still looked like a woman of the age of twenty-four, when she was really fifty years of age. She is a wise woman for what she looked like. People always assume that she isn't because she is so youthful looking.  
  
"Hello mother. Why did you send for us?" Milliardo asked curiously.  
  
"Please, sit down, Relena and Milliardo, I have impromptu news. The monarchy of the Yuy Earth Kingdom will arrive here tonight." Milliardo was about to interrupt, but the queen went on before he could inhale.  
  
"I know you detest of this because of your... dislike toward Heero Yuy, but there's nothing you can do about it. Queen Yuy and I have very important matters to attend to." Of course, Milliardo knew what those certain "important matters" were, yet he couldn't help but be his over-protective- big-brother self. And he knew that the wedding was planned to take place soon, and there was nothing that he could do about it, and he hated the fact his sister couldn't have some one she really loved. 'Maybe they'll learn to love each other...And if he makes her cry, he'll wish he were never born,' Milliardo thought as his eyes narrowed into tiny slits.  
  
"What's wrong brother?" Relena asked softly, her eyes full of concern for her big brother, snapping out of his trance.  
  
"Nothing, I was just lost in my thoughts, that's all," He responded reassuringly. 'Oh, Relena, you're so innocent and fragile, I'm just afraid that Yuy guy will break you...' They ate lunch in silence until Milliardo was called for a meeting.  
  
"Fare-well Mother, Relena, I must get to work. And don't worry, I'll be back before the monarchy arrives," He reassured his mother as he kissed them both on the cheek.  
  
"Relena, there's something I must tell you." The Queen said, with the same expression as Heero's mother had.  
  
"Just get to the point, mother, I don't like it when you procrastinate on telling me something..." Relena interrupted before she got an hour-long speech of, well, nothingto put it simply.  
  
"All right, that's the least I can do, after all, after I tell you this, and don't worry, I will be blunt for your sake, I doubt you'd want to talk to me after ward anyway..."  
  
The Queen responded, her voice full of guilt. Her eyes were full of tears and anguish, thinking of what she was going to tell her only daughter.  
  
"What is it mother?" Relena asked softly, voice full of concern. The last time her mother had cried was when her father was assassinated on his birthday by a team of rebels. She was pulled out of her thoughts when her mother finally answered the silent questions running through her head with tears now flowing freely down her cheeks.  
  
"Relena," The queen said as she looked into her daughter's anxious eyes.  
  
"You're betrothed to Heero Yuy."  
  
.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' .'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.  
  
Heero did not know how to react to what his mother had just told him. He didn't know whether to be angry with her for not telling him earlier in his life, or to comfort her and tell her not to worry, or what to think in general. 'At least that bitch Sylvia will hopefully get off my back.' He thought numbly as he mechanically walked toward his wardrobe to start packing. Seeing that her presence was forgotten, Queen Yuy left the room and left Heero to his thoughts. She was about to close the door behind her when Heero asked her the time they were to leave for the moon, with an empty voice.  
  
"The shuttle leaves at 20:00 sharp. We are to leave at 19:40 to arrive on time, knowing we'll be delayed by some cause or another, and we'd end up leaving at exactly 20:00. Look Heero, try to look at this from a positive point of view, all right? This betrothal was necessary to achieve peace between the moon and earth. One thing you can look forward to is seeing everyone from all the Kingdoms of the Solar System, so try to have fun, in fact, Duo just arrived a few minutes ago, and he's being sent up here as we speak." With those last words, the hopeful Queen left the room. Duo, seeing this as the perfect time to step in, entered the room to greet his lifetime friend.  
  
"Hey Heero! Long time, no see." He greeted with that smile that seemed to be on his face twenty-four seven. Duo was part of the Saturn Maxwell Kingdom. He had violet/colbat blue eyes that always seemed to have a twinkle of happiness and or mischief. His hair was fairly long, and in a traditional long braid. His tone of skin was fairly pale since he didn't get much sun. And he was also fairly tall at the height of 6 feet.  
  
"Maxwell," Heero greeted coldly. He was not the one to greet his friends with hugs and such.  
  
"Hey, what's with the cold shoulder? I didn't do anything to you." Duo exclaimed as he stepped closer to examine his companion's expression.  
  
"Dude, what happened to ya, you seem to a tad bit quieter and emotionless then you usually are..."  
  
"For your information, Maxwell, I just found out that I was betrothed to Relena Peacecraft of the Royal Sanc Moon Kingdom." Heero informed bluntly to Duo with his voice so cold, that it could freeze Hawaii in a second.  
  
"Hey chill man, besides I heard that she's a total hotty. And plus, she's one of those innocent virgin girls, and from what I hear-" Duo started, just to be whacked in the head buy none other then Heero Yuy, and Heero was pretty damn strong for a guy his age.  
  
"Ow, what was that for..." Duo whined while rubbing his head softly from being hit so harshly.  
  
"She's going to my wife, you idiot-" Heero started, only to stop himself.  
  
"On the other hand Duo, you may have a point. She could be.... fun." Heero suddenly uncharacteristically agreed with Duo, a smirk gracing his handsome features. 'Ahhh, shit,' Duo thought. It was at that second he regretted what he said, and pitied the poor girl, having to be stuck with a guy like Heero for the rest of her life –however long that may be...  
  
"Heero, just, don't hurt the poor girl all right? And don't treat her like you treated your past...girlfriends, she doesn't deserve that." Duo said with for the young girl, and with the mischievous glint in his eyes replaced with worry for the young Peacecraft. But Heero paid no heed to what his friend just said. Once his mind was set on making one's life a living hell, there was no changing his mind. 'Aw man, I really got to learn how to keep my big mouth shut. Heero's going to take all his anger out on the poor girl. Heero, don't do anything you'll regret later on...' Duo thought with worry, warning his comrade through his thoughts. .'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' .'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.  
  
Those words kept repeating within Relena's head, like a broken record. Then they suddenly stopped when Relena thought she realized something.  
  
"You're joking, aren't you mother?" Relena asked, with a grin starting to grace her delicate features.  
  
"You really started to fool me there," Relena stated as she started to laugh a harmonious melody.  
  
"I'm sorry, my child, but I am not. The betrothal between you and Heero Yuy was made the day the seemingly endless war ended. It was made as a symbol of peace, not to torment you. It was the only treaty that we were able to make-." But the queen's rambling was cut off by her daughter's hurtful words.  
  
"How could you, mother?!" Relena yelled in pain.  
  
"How could you...." Uttering those last few painful whispers, Relena ran to her room and fell on her bed. It was that evening she started to shed the tears that seemed never-ending. She then realized she could put an end to this before it even started. She looked at the crystal that held every Lunarian's life. The Crystal of Life that's what she called it. 'That would be much to selfish, you'd make everyone suffer, and you know it Relena...' Oh, how she knew, if that crystal was to shatter, the lives of all the people of the Moon would end in an instant. Yet, if she were to hold the crystal, it would transform her into her true form. Pure white wings would sprout from her delicate back, her eyes would turn a bright blue, and her hair shiny silver, like the moon, would automatically be pulled out of it's usual do, and grow down to the ground. Relena shook her head as her mind traveled back to the present.  
  
"How could mother do this to me?" Relena asked the Crystal of Life. And with that last thought running through her thought, she fell into a dreamless sleep. Full of emptiness.  
  
.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' .'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.  
  
Milliardo had just arrived home from his meeting at 18:00 in the afternoon. Not knowing where Relena was, he spotted a young maid cleaning nearby, humming to a tune she once heard.  
  
"Serena, do you know where my mother is?" Milliardo asked the young woman kindly.  
  
"Yes, your highness, she is in the throne room." Serena responded softly as she curtsied.  
  
"Thank you, you may resume working now." Milliardo replied as he started his way to the throne room. 'That's odd, if mother is in there, then wouldn't Relena be there too, she's always accompanied by Relena...especially in the throne room.' Milliardo wondered, as he put his ear against the tall oak doors (see, I'm not obsessed with cherry wood, Heero is ^.~). As he opened the door, he heard he sound of sniffling, echoing off the walls of the vast throne room.  
  
"Mother, what is it?" Milliardo asked, his voice full of concern.  
  
"You told her, didn't you?" Milliardo realized.  
  
"Yes, I had to, I couldn't procrastinate any longer, it would not have been fair for her." The Queen said, defending herself from an attack that was nonexistent.  
  
"It's all right mother, she will soon understand what the consequences would have been if this would not have been arranged. I'm just sorry it had to happen to her is all. I don't like that Yuy guy on bit," Milliardo stated, his eyes narrowing into slits as thin as a single thread as he walked across the room to get to his mother's throne.  
The room was very vast. The walls were so tall, they seemed to reach the sky, and were an off white color tinged with beige, and held portraits of all the former leaders of the Royal Sanc Moon Kingdom. The floor was of a gray marble that was so vast, it as like a field. Until it reached the steps to throne. There it turned into carpet as soft as the clouds in the sky, that was a midnight blue. There were three thrones, Queen Peacecraft's in the center, Relena's to the right of the queen's, and Milliardo's to the left. The Queen's thrown had crimson red plush velvet, and a cherry wood, with swirl designs on the royal seat. Relena's throne, instead of a crimson red, had a royal purple with a tinge of royal blue, and oak wood with a soft design of diamond shapes designing the thrown. Lastly, Milliardo's throne had a jet black velvet, that was also plush, yet instead of having soft edges like the Queen's and Relena's throwns, his had sharp edges, and was also made of Oak, like Relena's.  
  
"I assume she's up in her room..." Milliardo guessed turning to his mother after he sat on his throne.  
  
"She probably is...." The queen stated with her voice full of sadness.  
  
"Do not worry mother," Milliardo whispered softly placing his hand over his mothers to try and comfort her,  
  
"Relena is strong, she wont let this guy get away with anything, I think it's him you should worry about." He continued, joking around trying to lighten his mother with humor, yet knowing the true meaning behind what he said. 'Because if he does hurt her, he will experience more pain then he had ever felt before,' he thought as his eyes starting to glow, viciousness clear in his eyes.  
  
"Now, now Milliardo, don't even think about hurting Heero Yuy, he is a good young man, and he wouldn't hurt Relena." The Queen assured Milliardo, not knowing the truth about Heero. 'Just goes to show how badly the jerk's parents know their own child. He just goes ahead, toys with any girl he wants, and then throws them to the side like trash.' By the time Milliardo's thoughts crossed through his mind, his nails had dug into his skin, letting crimson red blood drip onto his mother's thrown.  
  
"You know, you won' be able to be this protective over Relena when she's married." Queen Peacecraft stated factually as she thought of how overprotective Milliardo could be.  
  
"My little baby girl's finally growing up..." The Queen thought out loud, sighing and getting teary eyed at the thought of her daughter getting married (A/N: Hehe, I got that from my mom, she's always like that with me, I just HAD to put that). Their conversation was interupted by Serena, who had opened the door.  
  
"What is it, dear?" The Queen asked softly, not wanting to startle the young maid.  
  
"It is already 19:00, the Yuy Monarchy will arrive at 20:10, your highness. Shall I go prepare Princess Relena?" The young maid asked the queen with hope. She loved dressing the princess up for important events, and sometimes even pretended that she was in one of those fancy gowns too.  
  
"That would be greatly appreciated, Serena." The Queen replied, happy to have such a loyal and kind maid such as Serena.  
  
"Yes, your highness." Serena replied softly as she curtsied, and went off to Serena's room.  
  
When she arrived at Relena's door, she knocked three times, and waited for an answer. And waited. And waited, until she no longer had patience, nor time, they only had thirty minutes to get ready for the Yuy's arrival. Upon opening Relena's doors, she saw the young princess in a deep sleep on her bed. Her silky soft hair was splayed across the pillow, and tear streaked cheeks. 'Poor Relena, I really do feel bad for her.' Serena thought sadly as she sighed and rounded the corner of the bed to awake the young princess.  
  
"Wake up Relena, your mother wishes for you to get ready to greet Prince Yuy." Serena informed the young girl, shaking her in the mean while. Instead of complaining, as Serena expected, Relena quietly got out of bed, and walked directly to her wardrobe.  
  
"What gown do you suggest I wear for this occasion, Serena?" Relena asked softly, turning to her friend. Serena felt guilt pour over her like waterfall when she looked into her companion had lost the sparkle that seemed to make her eyes come to life.  
  
"I think I should wear my royal silver gown, to symbolize my Kingdom. Do you agree with me?" Relena continued as she turned back to her wardrobe, pulling out her royal gown. Serena did nothing but stare at her trusted friend with a sad gaze.  
  
"Do not worry, Serena. I am fine with this arrangement. If this is what Mother wants for my future, then I shall grant her wishes. She would only have my hand given to a trustworthy friend, so please do not be worried." Relena reassured Serena, seeing the sad look on her best friend's delicate face. Not knowing how to respond to that statement, Serena merely sighed and went to retrieve the corset, which would normally cause a change in Relena's mood. She would normally go on complaining at how tight it was around chest and waist, not allowing her to breathe as well as she would with out it. But today, she said nothing. Not one word of complaint. Instead, she mechanically walked over to Serena, and took the corset from her hands. She then proceeded to discard the now wrinkled gown, slipped on the corset, and let Serena tighten and tie it in the back.  
  
"What do you suppose he is like, Miss Relena?" Serena asked curiously, trying to break the deafening silence.  
  
"I truly do not know, Serena. I really wish I did though. All I know is that my brother does not like him, however, I do not know why. But please I do not know how many times I must tell you to call me Relena," She replied, sighing somewhat sadly.  
  
"You're brother doesn't like anyone that's going to marry you" Serena managed to say as she giggled whole-heartedly.  
  
"I suppose that is true...." Relena responded, giggling in the mean while, the sparkle joy returning to her azure blue eyes  
  
"Hey, guess what I heard of him. I heard he's pretty handsome, and pretty good if you know what I mean," Serena commented as she winked at her royal friend. At that comment, Relena's eyes darkened, and the sparkle that was there a mere second ago had disappeared as if it were never there.  
  
"I care not of his looks or abilities. I only care that this arrangement will keep this fragile peace." Relena stated in a calm soft voice. If you were there, you'd know how delicate she sounded when she spoke like that. It was almost as if she would shatter any given moment. Yet her demeanor changed, almost too fast for Serena's liking. She knew that Relena was about to go unto a shaky subject that she was scared to talk about. And she was right.  
  
"Serena...?" Relena asked, doubt and nervousness evident in her voice.  
  
"Yes, Relena?" Serena asked, smiling to herself.  
  
"...Do you think...Doyouthinkthathe'dtrytotakeadvantageofme?" Relena asked in the speed of lightning, and half hoping her companion would not understand a word she uttered.  
  
"Could you repeat that for me please? I didn't catch a word you said." Serena asked, already knowing the exact question that was coming. Apparently she loved torturing her poor friend in this manner.  
  
"Do you think that he'd try to take advantage of me? And what if he doesn't like me, then he'll make my entire life miserable, like a-" Relena asked, her questions seemingly endless, only to be cut off by her close friend.  
  
"Living nightmare? I highly doubt it, he does have a reputation to uphold. Don't worry so much, I bet you he'll treat you the way you should be treated." Serena comforted, even though she knew she was telling lies. She had heard rumors about this Heero guy, and they weren't pretty. 'I hope he doesn't do anything to hurt her, that would just wrong, like killing a mocking bird (A/n – for those of you who have read To Kill a Mockingbird).' But Relena trusted Serena as much as she trusted her family, so she believed every word.  
  
"You're right Serena, I'm sure he's a perfect gentleman, however, I'm still not sure what life will be like being married. And I do hope that he does not expect much from me..." Relena trailed off, blushing. Serena just laughed nervously, and decided to keep quiet until she was done preparing the princess for when the Yuy's arrived.  
  
.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' .'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'  
  
Heero observed the Royal Sanc Moon Kingdom as he walked up the stairs with his mother and Duo Maxwell. The Kingdom was surrounded by a sea of blood red roses along with a shore of green grass. The kingdom itself was magnificent. It stood tall, gleaming with its power and justice. But his admiration of the grand kingdom was cut off by his friend, none other then Duo Maxwell.  
  
"Yo, are you in there dude, or are you going to space out the whole day?" Duo asked waving his hand in a fashion that irritated Heero. But before he got to answer, the tall door opened.  
  
A/N: yet ANOTHER cliff hanger, oh how I just LOVE this, and don't worry raigne, I'll give Relena some spunk, I just have to wait for the right moment =D. Oh, and chapter three is gonna take even longer because I have to start from scratch, sry! 


	4. Author's Note, READ!

Hey, I'm writing this note because I won't be able to update this story for a while cuz of school =P So I haven't even gotten to START chapter three, SORRY. Any way, this is just a note saying sorry for not being able to update for quite a while. IF I find time to, I'll post it up ASAP, but I'm just saying that it might even take months for the next chapter.  
  
* Sorry for the inconvenience, ~Dark-Light39~ 


	5. They Meet

Dark-Light39: I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK (finally). –Sigh- Sorry for the overly long wait, but since its close to the end of the year, the teachers just LOVE to not give any time to do stuff, and my mom's needed help as well, among a LOT of other stuff that's happening right now. I originally thought that this chapter would be up by the end of Spring Break, but I didn't have time to, SORRY x a million.  
  
Dark-Light39: Another thing, I might not have all the characters in my story, and I might it be Duo x Serena instead of Duo x Hilde, review and tell me what you think!  
  
Other Characters: glare  
  
Dark-Light39: Hehe, backs away...  
  
Oh, and I have just noticed that I have not posted a disclaimer up (hehe....stupid me....) so I do NOT own Gundam Wing, but I will, and I'll TAKE OVER THE WORLD AS WELL! BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
Heero: (aims gun at Dark-Light's head) Shut up and start typing the next chapter  
  
Dark-Light: (Gulps) Sure thing Heero...  
  
"Come on Relena, you best go down now, before you anger your mother any further for being late as it is."  
  
Serena sighed.  
  
Relena's aura, once filled with innocence, love for all, and purity, was starting to diminish, and she had not yet even met Heero.  
  
Relena began her walk to the thrown room of the kingdom, her soul and mind full of melancholy thoughts and emotions. Yet her steps remained light and graceful, as well as her body movements. Her light steps echoing a light tapping sound throughout the hall She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't even realize that she was already going down the steps leading to the thrown room.  
  
'I trust my mother, but, is this really necessary? Must I be the one to carry out the Peacecraft ideals and beliefs through a marriage? Is it really needed for me to marry in order to create peace?'  
  
She unconsciously opened the door to the thrown room. Her heals tapped on the marble floor, while her brother and mother started at her.  
  
"Relena?"  
  
Now Milliardo was concerned, she wasn't responding.  
  
'Poor kid, she looks so lost...'  
  
And she was.  
  
'Why can they not merely talk things out like they should? Is that not the way it should be? Why did our two worlds fight in the first place? Why can't we simply create peace through negotiation and compromises? Or are the Moon and Earth just too blinded by hate to see that all this bloodshed is wrong? Are our two worlds just too corrupt to see that?'  
  
It was then she realized how absorbed she was in her thoughts, for she was already standing next to her mother, waiting for the Yuy's and Duo Maxwell to arrive.  
  
'It's as if she doesn't even know she's already waiting the arrival of that- that Yuy guy.' He thought with disgust and bitterness. 'If he does anything to my baby sister, he'll pay dearly.'  
  
Relena gulped, 'This is it Relena. You are no longer part of the Peacecraft family, for I am now a Yuy, well soon anyway.'  
  
Realizing this, she awoke from her dream-state that she had been in ever since she had found out that she was betrothed. Hot tears welled at the back of her azure eyes, her teeth biting down on her lower lip so hard that it bled. Her hands now fists at her sides, her head bowed down in shame of her future. But she refused to cry, no, she would not cry for her own personal pain of her future. She would cry of the corruption of the two worlds. So corrupt that the only way those two worlds could create peace was by betrothing two strangers from the kingdoms. She would cry because of the hate the two worlds had for each other. She would not be selfish and cry for her own suffering, no, that is wrong she told herself mentally.  
  
She jumped when a warm gentle hand was laid on her shoulder. Startled, her head turned her head to see that it was her brother who had comforted her, yet in the meanwhile, a tear managed to escape, and rolled down her cheek.  
  
Milliardo's heart was filled with pain when he saw that solitary tear roll down her cheek, unknowingly to her. He gently lifted his finger and swiped the tear away before their mother noticed. He gave her the last comforting glance he could before the servant opened the door for the royal family and guest enter the room.  
  
'This is it. I am no longer going to be comforted by my brother, or my mother. These people are going to take me away to their kingdom soon, and I will barely get to see my family. I will not be able to go about the Moon and greet the civilians. I will no longer attend all the magnificent balls that my mother organizes. I will no longer get to watch my brother duel. I am going to go live on Earth soon, the blue world as the people call it here.'  
  
.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' .'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.  
  
Heero grunted with bitterness and annoyance as his dear friend Mr. Maxwell kept ranting and raving about how 'hot' and great it was that he was going to be with THE Relena Peacecraft. But Heero didn't care about that at all. No, all he would focus on was making her life a living hell for tying him down. And of course, have some fun along the way with annoying, disturbing, and contaminating, so to speak, the young princess. Oh yes, fun indeed.  
  
By the time he was smirking evilly, with an expression that even scared Duo, they had arrived at the thrown room. 'And so it begins. I will make sure that little girl in there will regret the fact that she was even born.'  
  
With that last thought, he let his gaze travel to Relena Peacecraft, aka, his future wife.  
  
She was wearing a silver gown. It had a V-neck, that was not that low, but low enough. It hugged her delicate curves until her hips, then flared out from there. Her head carried the royal tiara for the Moon Princess. It was made of silver with diamond studs adorning it, matching her diamond choker and earrings. Her hair was let down, with two strands from the front tied to the back (like in the series). But what captivated his eyes the most were her eyes. They were like endless pools of azure blue, so pure. All she was missing were white wings, and she would have the complete appearance of an angel.  
  
His observations were disrupted by his mother.  
  
"Queen Amadora (AN: I have no idea how I came up with that name it just came to mind and stuck)! How pleasant it is to finally see again!" Relena's mother exclaimed as she walked up respectfully to the raven haired queen.  
  
Heero smirked. And this was not one of his regular smirks, no. The smirk that currently graced his face was one that promised hell on earth.  
  
'She's so innocent, too bad her innocence will be lost so early in her life, what a shame.'  
  
His eyes narrowed in danger and disgust, as his smirk grew, fed by his negativity.  
  
'She was crying, and that idiot of a brother is trying to comfort her. How sweet, too bad it'll have to end so soon. He'll be so upset when I steal his naïve baby sister from him, what a shame indeed.'  
  
His smirk disappeared when his mother turned to him, giving him a look that said that either got in a "better mood" or get punished.  
  
Sighing, Heero plastered a fake smile on his face and proceeded to greet Queen Emily (AN: The Peacecraft Queen) properly, watching Relena as he did so.  
  
'Very soon, you'll be mine, and I'll be able to do as I wish. After all I will have my own quarters, or should I say, we will.'  
  
"Relena, why don't you show Mr. Yuy and Mr. Maxwell to their rooms?" Queen Emily requested, interrupting Heero's thoughts.  
  
Nodding Relena headed toward the bedrooms, Heero and Duo right behind her.  
  
Their steps echoing off the furnished walls, and awkward silence right behind them.  
  
They were halfway there when Duo got tired of the silence, as almost always did.  
  
"So, how's life on the moon, princess?" Duo asked, trying to spark up a conversation.  
  
Relena was somewhat shocked that he spoke to her, but responded with a sweet smile.  
  
"Quite well, thank you. How about you Mr. Maxwell?"  
  
"Hey, no need to be formal, after all, we are of the same status. And to answer your question, life's great!"  
  
"Sorry to cut our conversation short, but we have arrived to your room. Enjoy your stay, Mr. Max- I mean, Duo. Oh, and dinner will be served in two hours."  
  
Bowing respectfully, Relena opened the door for Duo.  
  
"See ya later Princess," Duo exclaimed as he winked at her, then closed the door behind him.  
  
Another smirk graced his face. And a very dangerous one indeed. Like a jaguar stalking its prey, which was exactly what he was doing, hunting Relena down.  
  
'That's right sweet Relena, show him to his room first,'  
  
'This way, Mr. Yuy."  
  
And then reality struck Heero.  
  
'But if I want her, I'll have to be patient, and await the perfect chance to strike. As it is said, the longer the wait, the better the satisfaction....and pleasure.'  
  
Smiling as warmly as he possibly could, he replied a thank you, and followed her to his guestroom.  
  
It was a pretty long walk to his guestroom, but he enjoyed the silence. After all, he didn't want to make any mistakes or let anything slip. And besides, he didn't feel like being exceptionally nice to his future wife.  
  
"Here is your room, Mr. Yuy. Dinner will be in two hours, you may do as you wish until then. My room is five doors down to your left, a request from my mother."  
  
Wanting to get away from him as soon as she could, she quickly spun around and headed toward her room as fast as she could, as if desperate to get away from him as fast as she could. And she was. Her hasty steps tapping loudly until she reached her door.  
  
When he heard her door slam behind her to her room, his smile turned upside down, and his eyes narrowed into slits.  
  
She saw his smirk. And she would pay. Dearly.  
  
.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' .'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.  
  
As soon as Relena closed her door, she closed her eyes and leaned her back on it, losing herself in thought.  
  
'I wonder what might have angered him so to look so, well, dangerous. Maybe he was just having a bad day. When big brother gets angry, he gets the same look on his face, so maybe he's just having a bad day. I bet that's it.'  
  
Satisfied with her conclusion, she opened her eyes to see Serena making her bed.  
  
"Hello Miss Relena," Serena greeted with a cheerful smile.  
  
That's when her façade broke down.  
  
She was back to being the empty shell, not knowing how to react or behave knowing that she was going to leave her family. The same questions kept replaying and replaying in her mind.  
  
She didn't know anything anymore. Period.  
  
She didn't know what to make up of Heero, she didn't know what it was going to be like on Earth. She didn't know how often she'd get to see her family, or Serena. Or anything anymore.  
  
'I don't want to leave. I don't want to get married to a stranger. But then I don't want there to be anymore blood spilled because of me. Yet isn't there alr-'  
  
"Are you feeling all right?"  
  
Serena cautiously asked, slowly making her way to her seemingly fallen friend. Relena looked just like that, an angel that had fallen to Earth, totally confused and unsure of what to do or how to act. Serena's soft steps padded toward her dear friend, reaching to touch her shoulder for reassurance, so Relena would not be startled.  
  
That was when her mask was placed over her face once more. She smiled 'happily' and looked up to who she called her long lost sister.  
  
"I am fine, Serena, thank you for your concern. I am sure that Earth will be full of beauty and wonders for me to discover and tell you."  
  
The blue eyed golden blonde sighed for what seemed the millionth time that day. Her friend was trying to be positive, to see the good side, just as she always did.  
  
'She'd even try to find something positive if she herself were dying. I swear, I can hear her now, trying to make everything right, trying to compromise, even though she can't. I can hear her confused thoughts from here. I might as well go along with it until she is ready to tell me what's bothering her. Let's just hope that'll be soon. Very soon.'  
  
"I'm sure it will. See? I told you he wasn't that bad, you're even smiling."  
  
True, Relena WAS smiling, but it was invisible, at least to Serena it was. After all, she had known Relena for five years already. They were practically sisters.  
  
"Well, we had two whole hours to do as we please, what do wish to do? Take a walk in the gardens-"  
  
"I wish to stay in my room," Relena quickly cut off, her voice full of haste.  
  
Then an awkward silence resumed, neither knowing what to say, or do. All they knew is that things were about to change drastically.  
  
.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' .'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.  
  
His frown deepened when he closed the door behind him. What was he to do now? She had ruined his plans, and he would make sure to break her the instant they would be alone together with no interruptions and in his quarters.  
  
'Though her power may seem strong, she is no match for me. Angering her will be most amusing, I heard she takes on a certain transformation that I just can't seem to wait to experience. And how fast that temper of her will diminish. Do not worry, sweet Relena, I will break you,'  
  
Glancing at his belongings, he strode over to them, his cape defying gravity behind him (AN: Think of Kaiba's trench coat).  
  
'At least they had the decency to put my things away,' He thought as he glided over to the walk in closet to hang up his coat.  
  
"Yo, Heero, you in here?" He heard Duo yell from the entrance of his room.  
  
'Seems like he found my room. How unfortunate, for her that is...' The corner of his mouth lifted slightly at that last thought, forming into one of his smirks.  
  
(AN: In other words, he was going to make her life a living hell. If anything bad happened to him, or anything to annoy him, it would now be taken out on her. Poor Relena --)  
  
"I was in the closet, Maxwell." He responded, walking out into the bedroom with his long strides.  
  
"Right, attending to your precious cape huh? Oh, I see you left your black rose at home, aw, are you sure you'll survive without it?" The braided young man teased his Prussian blue eyed friend. And for that he received his friend's infamous death glare.  
  
"Sheesh, you know, you over react over everything. Any way, I hope you don't plan on giving that girl a hard time...You know, it's not her fault, she doesn't want this as much as you do. You do-" Duo stated factually, just to be cut off.  
  
"Shut up, Maxwell. I know very well what she does and does not deserve." He responded, giving his friend yet another famous death glare.  
  
"Tsh, just goes to show how much YOU know," He retorted snorting in the meanwhile. He was about to open his big mouth again, but got yet another one of Heero's death glares once again, shutting him up.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'll let you think what you want, as long as I get to stay alive. Anyway, I came here to talk about, well, anything, I'm pretty much as bored as hell. Hey, are you even listening to me?" He went on, obviously wanting to know what was going through Heero's head, but not daring to ask.  
  
"How can I not, your voice is so loud you'd have to be deaf to not be able to listen to you." He retorted, still in his foul mood.  
  
"Hey, you know who's pretty hot? Relena's maid, Serena, she's got long blonde hair, beautiful baby blue eyes, slightly tanned skin...Ah, now SHE'S a beauty..." Duo went on, thinking about his 'blonde beauty' as he called her in his mind.  
  
"In case you have not noticed, Maxwell, she is a maid and you are royalty, why waist your time on some peasant like her?" Heero questioned his companion.  
  
"What do you care, huh? What, are you jealous now or something? Seriously, what is your problem? I like her, and I don't care if she's a maid. You're just too stuck on your so called revenge to think of anything else. Well, you know what, I am SO out of here, buddy," He answered with great rage, stomping to the door and slamming it when he got out.  
  
'He's crazy, trying to get a girl like that girl's maid.' He thought, shaking his head.  
  
'Now, back to little miss Relena. I wonder what I shall do first, since she probably already knows of my intentions, I might as well go scare her a little more, after all, the more fear in her eyes, the better. Now, to find her room...' And with that last thought, he glided out of his room, looking for young miss Relena.  
  
Relena sighed as she glanced at the clock on her bedroom wall for the up- teenth time.  
  
'Half an hour left. Oh how slow the time goes...' She thought, counting the time left until what she was mostly dreading: dinner.  
  
Just then, she heard a knock on the door. Sighing in relief, she called out a soft come in, relieved that Serena had come back in such a short amount of time from her walk.  
  
'I'm glad she decided against that little walk she wanted to take. I don't know what I'd have done if Heero were to come in here, and be alone without her, now that would be a true nightmare,' she thought, very relieved. But her relief was very short lived, for when the door opened, it was not Serena, oh no.  
  
It was Heero Yuy himself, with one of his arrogant smirks gracing his lips.  
  
"Why, hello there, Miss Relena. I was going to delay this moment until we reached my home, but I just couldn't wait." He sneered, leering at her.  
  
"I do not understand, Mr. Yuy. Are you not merely having a bad day?" She asked confused yet full of honesty and innocence.  
  
"My, my, what a gentle, honest little thing you are. Yet I emphasize on the delicate aspect of this. Why, it seems if I'm not careful, you'll just shatter like glass. How unfortunate for you, Miss Relena." He continued, gliding his way over to her slowly, menacingly.  
  
"What are you getting at, Mr. Yuy? What is it that you hold against me? Do you not know that this was not in my control either? If this were my decision, I would not have even wanted to meet you." She wondered, completely confused.  
  
"Oh, you will soon find out. Very soon indeed..." He warned in a soft dangerous voice. By now he was a mere foot away from Relena, stroking her hair ever so softly. Her eyes widened at the soft touch, and her mouth ever so slightly agape. Then without warning, he pulled her closer, so close that his breath brushed her cheek. His arms like a cage, not letting her move an inch.  
  
"Don't be afraid...After all, all I want to do is have a little fun," He whispered in a dangerously low voice.  
  
'She seems to be quite terrified at the moment. As if I'd lash out and destroy her right this very second...' Heero thought, observing her facial expression in a side glance. 'Good,' As that last thought crossed his mind, his smirk grew in satisfaction.  
  
Then, as fast as he crushed Relena against himself, he grabbed her wrist, and rubbed her pulse area on her wrist, irritating the sensitive skin ever so slightly, causing Relena to yelp out in caution.  
  
"Wha-what are you doing, Mr. Yuy..?" She asked, full of fear and confusion as to what he would do to her.  
  
"Why so scared? I thought you would wanted to have fun? And anyway, I was trying to be a gentleman by leading you down to dinner. What's wrong with that?" He leered, inching closer and closer to her.  
  
"I-I can go o-on my own, thank you very much." She retorted, getting control of herself. It's not like this was the first time this had happened to her. It was just that all those other times it was at a party or masquerade and her brother was there to protect her.  
  
"Suit yourself, but I won't be this easy on you forever. Just wait until we arrive to our new...home." And with that he left her room, the only trace of him left was his impression on Relena.  
  
'I'm glad that's over with, I really wish Serena would hurry up on this little stroll of hers.' She thought as she sat down on her bed, thinking about her encounter with her husband-to-be.  
  
As though God had heard her, Serena strolled through the bedroom door with a dreamy look on her face. But Relena didn't even notice, she was too busy trying to figure Heero out.  
  
"Relena?" Serena called, trying to get her friend's attention.  
  
"Moon to Relena..?" She called again, carefully making her way to the teen.  
  
"Anybody home in there?" She tried on last time, waving her hands in front of her face.  
  
"Huh?" Relena mumbled as her head turned to Serena.  
  
"Well, FINALLY I called about a million times. Sheesh girl, you think too much. Any way, I'd get down to dinner now if I were you, you don't want to anger anyone now do you." And with that, Serena left again, with a wink.  
  
'Probably went off to the kitchen to help with the food. I wish I could help, it'd be much better then having to face Mr. Yuy.' She thought as she headed down to the dining room.  
  
Well, that's it for chapter three, I'm SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO sorry it took so long for me to update, I've been more then busy these past few days, and I cant say that the next chapter will be up soon, hope u enjoyed it, don't forget to review. 


	6. Close Encounter literally

Woohoo! I finally got some romance, and don't worry, Heero will not be evil by the end of this chapter, at least lets hope not because he's not really an evil person at all, I was just reading too many fan fictions with Seto Kaiba in them...and he was pretty evil in some of them.... –shudders-

Another thing, I know I haven't updated for a million years, and you don't know how bad I feel. But I've been dealing with a million things in my life (not all good) during this time, which is why I haven't updated for a LONG, LONG time (sorry Lolii!!!). I know the chapter I'm posting up is extra small, but I've been working on another story (Static Shock) like hell, and I think it's coming out very good. Again, I'm not going to get to update in a long time, seeing that our teachers think its reasonable to give us hw to do till like 1 am, and stuff like that. Well, enough of my excuses, here is the next (extremely short) chapter for Unwanted Arrangement, I hope you enjoy.

One more note to Hershey ( I just saw your review today) I sent it to u today, (along with this one) so I can repost whatever changes you might have in mind)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He smirked.

Things might not have turned out the way he wanted at first, but now they were. He could smell her growing fear.

He loved it.

'Run and avoid me all you like, Relena, but you'll end up running to me in the end, regardless of how much you do. After all, each step, is a step toward me.' Heero thought as he made it down to the dining room.

'I do hope she enjoys a certain...surprise that will reveal itself quite soon...Don't worry Miss Relena, you'll find out why soon enough,' With that last thought, he straightened out his attire and entered the grand dining hall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Relena curiously lifted her head to see who entered the dining room. It consisted of a long, maple wood dining table, surrounded by plush oak chairs. On the long right side of the room there were twenty-foot windows in a row, giving a grand overlook of the sparkling lake. And on the left wall there were portraits of earlier rulers and leaders of the Moon.

Let's just say that she was not happy to see whom it was.

Frowning in disappointment and dread, she averted her gaze to her brother who was currently glaring a hole right through Heero's head.

But Heero ignored the ill-tempered brother, and swiftly made his way to the seat right next who else then Relena herself. As soon as he seated himself, his Prussian eyes flicked toward her figure, wanting to see what her reaction would be like.

Relena immediately stiffened when she saw him head toward her through the corner of her eye, though quickly hid it when he sat beside her. Her only concern at the moment was to ignore him.

At all costs.

Grinning at her hidden discomfort, the prince of Earth acted like a true gentleman, a perfect mask from his true intentions, which fooled almost everyone at the table.

Relena and Duo knew well that he was covering it up, and pretty well, because neither Queens knew of his obsession for revenge, or of his previous threat to Relena. But that was not the matter at the moment. The Queen of the Moon had a look on her face that Relena saw earlier, when she told her about this certain arrangement that would turn her life upside down. She didn't know exactly what she was going to say, or what news. All she knew is that she is that it was something she would REALLY not like.

And how right she was...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero smirked when he saw her brother with a glare pasted on his face as well as a frown.

'She has one stubborn brother, she better not turn out the same...'

He didn't really know what to make of it anymore. He had thought over his intentions. Did he really have the right to terrorize this princess? He shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking about this, especially not now. He'd rethink it over tonight. Right now all he was interested was on the certain news the two royalties had in store. And how he would amuse himself with her later on...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Queen Emily bit her lip anxiously. She didn't know how her daughter was going to take the news.

'I might as well get out with it, I just hope she is not so upset about it.' Nodding mentally at her decision, she parted her lips, and asked Relena for her attention.

"Relena, dear, I have something to tell you. I know it may seem sudden, but you know how the wedding was to take place here on our home?" She asked, thinking of a way to word her news.

Slightly skeptical, the princess nodded, noticing how her brother was gripping his silverwear so tight that his knuckles were turning white.

"Yes, mother," She responding, affirming that she held her attention.

"Well, you see...We decided that, well, maybe it would be best if you started to get familiar with earth before. You know, so you could maybe get to know others better, some in particular, so we decided to, well, how do I say this...I guess there is only one way to say this..." Queen Emily stumbled, trying to get the news out of her, but she just couldn't bare to see her child in such pain.

"You're leaving tomorrow morning for Earth." She winced inside as she heard the words leave her mouth. She hadn't meant to sound so harsh, but they could not be taken back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The azure eyed girl new this was coming. Or something of the like anyway, her mother did have the same look in her eye. So she did what was expected of her, she simply nodded, and acted as if she was merely asked to get to bed early.

She knew what they thought she was going to do, cry and bolt to her room. But she was done with that, she had to change and become strong, whether she wanted to or not. After all, this was not about her, it was about the civilians, they deserved nothing less then peace. They did not deserved to have their life stolen, no one did.

'That's right mother, I'm not bursting into tears, I'm no longer a little girl that cries when things don't go her way. I'm strong now, and I will not let Mr. Yuy scare me. I will be a grand leader, just like my father and you.' She thought determined to grow strong.

She flicked her eyes to her future husband, curious to see his reaction to the news. He either already knew, or was a master at hiding his expressions.

She turned back to face her mother, waiting to see if there was anything else that she wanted to tell her. It seemed there wasn't, but an expected expression lay on her features. A shocked expression, and as if she were reading her mind, she quickly changed it and announced the continuation of dinner.

But she wasn't hungry, how could she be? In less then twenty-four hours she found out that she was betrothed, her husband to be was a total jerk, and he was out to ruin her life. Among other things, but she didn't want her mind to go there anytime soon. Instead she focused on forcing the food down her throat, not wanting to look suspicious or like the news had even phased her in the slightest ways. Hopefully that would help get Heero off her back, and let her sleep in peace, and procrastinate enough so it'd seem like eternity until it was tomorrow morning.

It seemed that Lady Luck had other plans for her though. Right after dinner, Heero requested a walk with her, and she couldn't refuse in front of her mother. She had to be 'polite,' and she would be, in front of her mother that is.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts she saw that they had already reached her favorite bench out in the garden. He was sitting casually from a safe distance, lost in his thoughts she presumed. Not that it really mattered, the faster this was over with the better. She didn't trust the guy anymore, kind of weird isn't it? How someone can change so fast so easily. Before she thought that every man was a gentleman, but he proved her wrong, he was a total jerk. She wrinkled her nose at the thought of having to live with him the rest of her life. And she wouldn't just live in the same household, but she would have to sleep in the same BED!

'God, I swear, if he lays ONE finger on me, I WILL slap him,' She thought as she narrowed her eyes, giving her a look that would have warned anyone not to go near her, but Heero was anything but scared to go near her. According to him, he was the predator, and she was the prey. He shook her out of her thoughts by chuckling at the thought of being afraid of her.

"And what, pray tell, is so funny?" Relena asked in annoyance, how dare he laugh at her!

But he didn't answer her with words...he had something else in mind...

Smirking, he rested his strong arms mere centimeters from her thighs, leaning in so that his lips were millimeters for her neck. His hot breath washing over her delicate skin, creating a thin film of moisture, causing shivers to tremor down her spine. His half closed eyes glinting with amusement. He could hear her short breaths, but that was not enough. He wanted a bigger reaction from her, he wanted to mark her. So he painstakingly lifted his right hand (she was sitting to his left) and rested it on her right side, brushing against her upper thigh in doing so. This caused her to shift and lay down on the bench to try to escape his touch, but only made things worse in the end.

'I wouldn't have asked if I'd known he would react THIS way...' Her breath was caught at his proximity, shocked at the fact he would dare to approach her in such a manner. Her blue eyes were wide open, and her mouth was slightly agape at his actions. What was he going to do now?

'This may actually be more amusing then I thought...' He mused, burying his face in her silky soft locks.

This not only caused her face to turn a scarlet hue, but her entire body went numb with shock. She wanted to yell at him, and send him to hell for all eternity, but her body would not respond she was frozen, and she hated it.

"You should be getting used to this...after all, we are engaged. This is just the beginning, just wait for our wedding night..." He whispered in her ear. His lips curved up when he heard her gasp in shock.

'This is simply too amusing. She's so innocent and naïve...' He thought as a chuckle began to form in his throat. But he dared not to let it out, it would ruin the entire atmosphere.

But he was soon interrupted when he heard heavy footsteps approaching them. Grunting with annoyance, he slid off her, giving her a warning glance as he did so.

Relena gulped at the look she received. She knew what it mean, tell your brother and you'll just make it worse for yourself. It would be pointless in the end, she'd just end up getting her brother into trouble with their mother in the end. Milliardo soon interrupted their silent communication.

"Would you please excuse my sister, I wish to talk to her before she leaves tomorrow morning." He asked as politely as he could. He was close to gritting his teeth and punching Heero's face until it became an array of colors.

Relena gladly joined her brother on a walk to her room. She stood up from her now sitting position and linked her arm to her brothers, pulling herself close to him. She felt safe when she was with him, like he was the only prince in shining armor for her. A soft smile graced her lips when she felt him pull her even closer. She knew her brother disagreed with the marriage greatly, as did she. But who said it was all about her. She reminded herself that the people needed this treaty to make peace, and if it would cost her life, then so be it. Peace was far more important then what she wanted.

"Don't worry big brother, I'll be fine," She said, trying to comfort her brother's mind.

'There she goes again, putting others in front of herself as always. What did this Yuy guy do to deserve such an honor to marry my little sister, he's not good enough for her.' He thought.

"I'm going to miss you Ren, you know that right?" He asked softly.

"Yes, I know. And I will miss you more, big brother. I wish I could stay here with you, why can't you come with us?" She asked curiously.

"Because I have to take care of Mother and I have meetings and work here." He replied, himself not liking the fact that he couldn't be her body guard, especially in HIS home.

The rest of the walk had been very silent, but peaceful and pleasant. He sighed to himself when he realized the fact that they were at her door already. He pecked her on the cheek, and bid her a good night. At least he'd be at her wedding, and he promised himself that he'd go to Earth and check up on his sister from time to time.

Relena sighed as she lay on her bed. She was going to miss her mother and brother so much during her stay on Earth. She was so tired as well from the tiring day, after all, Heero had been a jerk to her his entire stay. But she fought to stay awake, she didn't want it to be the next day, but as hard as she tried, her heavy eyelids drifted shut, and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Well, I know that was EXTRA short, but I PROMISE you, the story that I'm working on right now will TOTALLY make up for the lateness.


	7. To Board the Shuttle

A/N: AAAHHH! I cant believe I updated this story TT It's been over a YEAR o.O I cant really say sorry enough for the (too long of a ) wait.. and the chapter really isn't that long either >. I'm sorry, I tried to write as much as possible last night, and then I tried to post in and was having trouble loging me in. Well, enough blabbering...On with the story:

To Board the Shuttle

The golden rays crept in through the curtain's cracks, bathing the sleeping girl in sunlight. Groaning, the girl turned her head the other way as to not be awakened the by the persistent sun that she wished did not exist at the moment. Today was the day that she most dreaded. It was the day she would go to Earth. It seemed there was no escaping the sunlight. The white walls of her room reflected the rays, making it painful to open her eyes, so she did what any other person would do if they didn't want to wake up.She buried her head under her pillow, and sighed in content at the solution. She would surely be able to go back to sleep... Her mind was starting to clear as her eyes drift shut. Her body was now relaxed, happily embracing the sweet darkness, relaxed and fell asleep... Or so she wished. A sharp knock at the door pulled her back into reality. With an annoyed growl, the teen threw her pillow off her head, and sat up.

"Come in," She said exasperated. The last thing she wanted to do was go on with the day, and she was going to make sure to stall time.

Serena entered the room timidly, knowing that Relena was not in a good mood at all. She put her suit cases down next to the door, and made her way to Relena's closet to help her pack, fully knowing that Relena would not do it herself.

As Serena went about her business, Relena made the connection as to why Serena had packed.

"You're coming!" She exclaimed with excitement. Seeing Serena nod filled her with elation as she threw herself unto her best friend, giving her a bear hug.

"Thank GOD I won't have to go through this alone," She sighed with relief.

"Of course not, I wouldn't let you go through it alone." Serena teased playfully.

"However…" She continued, her playful grin gone.

"Yes…" Urged Relena.

"Both you and Mr. Yuy are to share a private room…" She finished in a dreadful tone.

"…oh…" Was all Releba could come up with. She'd have to spend more quality time with her dear fiancé then she wanted. A groan erupted from her throat at the thought of being alone, with Heero, for five to six hours, in a small, cushioned room.

Her dreadful thoughts were interrupted by a light chuckle that came from Serena.

"What?" She asked with curiosity laced with annoyance.

"Oh nothing…just something I found in your closet right now, I'm sure your DEAR fiancé wouldn't mind you wear…" Serena laughed, showing Relena the exposing piece of clothing.

Relena's face turned a deep red hue when her eyes swept over it. It was a silky black tube top that scrunched up on the right; a gift from some distant unknown cousin. She had never tried it on, and never planned on doing so either.

"Maybe you should wear it for the plane drive," Serena continued, winking.

"How about no," She retorted, anger starting to etch in her eyes.

"I was just messing around," Serena joked, yet slipped it into her suitcase discretely just to annoy her good friend. Relena's expression softened once those words exited the blonde's mouth.

"So how much time is left until I need to go on that cursed airplane?" The azure eyed girl wondered.

"Two hours, meaning you have to get dressed and head to breakfast before your mother blows a gasket," replied the golden blonde. Shaking her head, the honey blonde gazed out into the morning where Earth was a mere dot in the sky.

"Does that mean that Maxwell is going to be in the same room as yourself?" Relena queried softly.

"Yes… we'll be stationed near you," Serena responded, as her cheeks dusted with pink. Luckily for her, Relena's mind was already contemplating whether or not to anger her mother by wearing leisure clothing.

"Oh, before I forget, your mother gave orders for you to wear the gown I hung in your restroom. Don't even think on defying your mother this time, this treaty must go without a flaw, as you already know. We must make a good impression for both our sakes. We both know the consequences if any errors occur." Serena warned gently. Relena's eyes darkened at the thought of the chaos that would occur if this arrangement were to fail. She would not have more innocent blood spilled just because of her. She was going to be strong, this was not about her, it was about her home, and her people. A gentle hand laid on her shoulder.

"Don't try to make this a living hell for yourself, please?" Serena's concerned eyes penetrated into Relena's heart. She didn't want her friend worrying over her in such a way either...but Yuy's actions the previous day...she did not know what to make of them. She didn't know what he expected or wanted from her, yet she vowed to learn what it was.

"I promise you, I will try and make this experience as...enjoyable as possible Ser." She comforted, it was all she could offer to calm her nerves. Somewhat relieved, Serena packed the few last minute items left, and called another to assist on carrying the luggage down to the shuttle.

"Here, allow me to help into your corset," Serena offered gently, knowing it would put Relena's mood even more off. Slitting her eyes slightly, she complied and allowed the dreaded torture device to be laced up and wrapped around her body. After about a half hour (she swore it took even longer) of struggling with the corset, Relena slipped into the earthy pine green and dark brown satin gown, then her shoes, and finally had her light make up applied.

"Who invented such a dreadful substance anyway? Was the inventor ashamed of him or herself?.." The honey blond kept spewing out random wonderments of no importance, trying to distract her loyal friend. However, she received no response. Apparently her mind was too full of anxiety, she realized sadly. It must be so strenuous to hold such a duty over one's shoulders. The marriage between them had to work, if not privately, then publicly. Earthlings and Lunarians needed hope, Heero and Relena were just the two to do such a thing. She did not particularly enjoy being in Yuy's company, however, it was necessary, she was not going to let Relena endure all the discomfort by herself. Realizing she was done preparing Relena for her entrance, they both headed down to the shuttle sight. The walk there was silent with comfort for one another. This was something they both did not expect to do in their life; move to a foreign planet with foreign people and traditions. She knew that by themselves, they could not handle it, but if she and Relena stuck together, they could survive. They would be each other's confidant. With new strength found from her self reassurance, she held her head high, careful not to seem as if she was bringing herself to her majesty's status. She knew and understood that was something Relena despised, however, that was the way things were done. She sucked in her breath and opened the door for Relena and then passed through after, careful to shut the door. A soft gasp caught her attention. Why would Relena be shocked? Her mind mused in wonder. Either she was seeing double, or there were two shuttles awaiting take-off, which could mean either she and Relena were going to be split, or she was to ride with her. She had hoped for the latter, however, she already knew it was going to be the worse of the two.

So did Relena.

Oh, how she wished she had been incorrect, it came to no shock when they were informed their first thought. Kissing her good friend one last time on the cheek, she slowly made her way to her shuttle. She knew no words of sincerity could have been exchanged in front of such royalty. Sighing in defeat, she paused before stepping in, what does that Duo Maxwell consider her? She is but a mere servant and him of high status, royalty...the level of the Yuy's and Peacecraft's. With a last sigh of confusion and hesitation, and knots in her stomach, she stepped into the private shuttle.

Heero smirked to himself as he entered the private shuttle for himself and Relena. Oh, he knew she was already seated and settled, comfortable that is at least for this moment. Oh how he was going to amuse himself for these few hours. He casually sank into the seat next to Relena, taking care on invading as much personal space as possible.

"_Please sit back and buckle your seat-belts as we take off, thank you for your cooporation." The pilot reminded through the intercom. _

Licking his lips, he leaned over to rest his lips next to her ear, "Not afraid of travel, are you my dear?" He whispered into her ear. Oh how he relished the panic he knew was beginning to swell in the pit of her stomach. To heighten the effects, he held her hand down on the arm rest. Shocked at his advance, she spun her head to his direction. Shocked eyes shaded with panic met those amused glinted with malice. The pull of take off forced her head to collide back to the headrest, as her hands squeezed the armrest for comfort, unaware of Heero's presence for that mere moment. When the force let off, she allowed her body to relax, and re-enter the reality she had momentarily escaped. She closed her eyes, inhaling and exhaling, pulling at the back of her mind for the true reason for her being in her situation. It was not for her, it was for her people, and those of Earth. How was it that Heero could be so selfish that he could only think of himself? Could he not sacrifice his life as she had decided to? Anger began to bubble beneath the surface, soon to over boil. How? How could he think of his own happiness? Why should she be punished for doing what was best for both their people?

How could he be so selfish!

A soft glow began to emit from her forehead, silver mingled with a tinge of blue. She knew she could not contain her anger for all time. Slowly, she cautiously opened her eyes, allowing the britghtness of reality to hit her silver glinted eyes.

"Mr. Yuy...I do not care for your threats." She spun out, trying to keep her anger down, but failed. It just kept manifesting itself within her, every time she thought of his selfish reasons she had concluded herself, she became more and more passionate, icy fire feeding off her growing rage.

"How...how could you be so...SELFISH! Why can't you realize this is for your PEOPLE, not for YOU! I have learned to deal with this burden, now why can't you! Why just-AGH! I can't even THINK of anything to say your selfishness angers me so!" She finally spat out. The silver beginning to fade slowly due to her venting.

A cold laugh was her response. His head was pulled back exposing his neck, the hard sardonic laughter brushing harshly against her eardrums.

"Don't think you just suddenly know what you have to do and that you could have matured overnight little miss priss. You think that you can just accept something just told to you out of the blue and be fine with it just like that? Ha! Sorry to burst your naïve innocent little bubble, but it's easier said then done. You haven't taken any action that proves this so, I bet you ran up to your room crying when your mother told you the _wonderful_ news, eh? And don't think so highly of yourself either, deep within your mind you know what you think and what you truly wish. Do not forget that you too hold dark emotions such as selfishness, princess." He retaliated, not giving the least bit of sympathy to the wide eyed, horror struck young woman sitting next to him. The words were honest, but unnecessarily brutal and harsh. Tears tumbled down her fragile cheeks, soaking into the deep brown fabric. She began to pull her hands into her lap when she found that one was still under the weight of Heero's. Glancing at their hands through the corner of her eye, she couldn't help but feel miserable. Not wanting to face him at the moment, she forcefully pulled her hand from underneath his and turned her body away from his. Drained of energy, her eyes drifted shut, and she momentarily escaped to dream land.


	8. Flight and Arrival

Helllooooooooooo fellow readers with pitch forks and stones ready to be hurdled at me /hides behind random shield/. I know it's been umm...too long? Haha...hahaha...ha...h..a...o0 what are you doing with that - no - please NOOOO I WANT MY COOKIE!! Ahem, anyway - here is the next chapter...umm... please don't hate me? I am irresponsible to my readers this is an extra short chapter TT I am sorry...anyway..college + job no free time...well...if I do I spend it watching anime/reading manga...wasting my life away...Anyway for real, here you go, the next part of this story...

JK! HA, I have one last thing to say... if anyone is willing to help me out with some ideas... I have no idea what was running through my little mind when I began to write this - truthfully I'm surprised that people still read this old thing 0.o - just putting that out there.

One Hour into the Flight

A disoriented Relena allowed her irises to peak from behind her lids, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the stark light. The soft sound of breath reached her sensitive ears as she sought to get a hold of her surroundings.

'Mmmmnnggg... I don't remember the sun being so bright in the mornings. And what's with the breathing? I doubt that's me...' Her mind mused half asleep. She pondered the possibilities in her head, rating the probability of each one. After about half a minute of contemplating what was truly going on, reality hit her like a blinding flash of light – pun intended.

She was on her way to Earth

With a demon.

In a reserved compartment.

Where 'they were not to be disturbed.'

She was too horrified to notice the proximity between her ear and Heero's lips.

"Good morning, Princess Relena," he whispered, causing her to suck in a shocked gasp. Acting out of pure instinct, she twisted herself to face him and smashed his face back with her outstretched hand. In doing so, she pushed his face a foot away from her, her arm outstretched and her palm plastered against his face. Both were surprised at her sudden act of self defense, Relena's lasting longer than Heero's. A warm moist air soon pushed against the palm of her hand coming out from his lips, and Heero's head soon began to tremble slightly. Next thing she knew, he was flat out bursting with laughter.

'What an odd man...' she thought staring in wonder. She slowly and delicately pulled her hand away from his face, doing her best not to cause any more damage to his sanity. What surprised her more though, was his expression. His head was again pulled back as he allowed the laughter to pour out from his vocal cords. But this time it was different, his eyes were sincere with his smile. He almost looked... kind. She blinked her eyes and tipped her head at an angle.

"You should smile more often." She blurted out unconsciously.

'Baka (idiot), you shouldn't have said that,' she scolded herself. She quickly covered her open mouth with her hand. She didn't even notice the absence of Heero's laughter she was so shocked at what she had just said.

Heero was irked by her sudden outburst.s Taking her off guard, he snatched her wrists and pinned them above her head against the window. Before she could shriek out for help, he covered her mouth with his free hand. He silently berated himself in his head, how could he have let himself just drop his guard in front of her? And not only that, but laugh with the up most sincerity afterwards?! What the hell was WRONG with him? Mentally shaking it off, he focused his eyes on Relena's. Her azure eyes stared back in wonder laced with fear. He debated what to do to her how... to threaten or to accuse...

'Decisions, decisions... The little brat deserves far worse than what she has gotten. The damned Peacecraft family will pay for their deeds.' His eyes narrowed further as he thought of the past, but let it pass. He didn't have time for flashbacks. With a malevolent glint in his eyes, the edge of his lips curved up the slightest. His unruly hair hung over his eyes, adding a bit of mystery to his appearance. Relena gulped down whatever saliva she had in her mouth and diverted her eyes away from his, her discomfort clear as crystal. Oh and how he relished her shifting eyes and fidgeting feet, every small but apparent attempt to distract herself from him.

He allowed his hand to slide down to her chin, and grasped it firmly, forcing her eyes to meet his.

"Don't get too comfortable," Few words, but it was enough to get the message across. Relena nodded albeit timidly, she didn't want to cause herself any more shock for the rest of the flight. Perhaps it'd be fine once some quiet was attained – it was better than having him threaten her for nothing all the time. So with a 'hmph' he pulled back and turned his attention to a novel he had brought along. For the rest of the flight, he read and she stared out the window.

The sudden rumble of touch down shook her out of her stupor. Her pupils focused, taking in the new landscape. They landed at the edge of a stony cliff she could only hope was stable enough. It overlooked the turbulent ocean, harsh waves lashing against the cliff, rumbling over razor-edged rocks.

'How fitting,' she mused. 'This tempest typifies Heero Yuy.'

Not wanting to agitate the blue eyed Earthling further, she pushed herself up from her seat. Well, tried to at least. Cursing the intense gravity pulling her down, she stabilized her legs. With great concentration and effort, she stood, and slowly placed one leg in front of the other, cautiously making her way out of the aircraft. A sheen of sweat already began to form atop her brow to her annoyance. By the time she reached the exit her legs already weakened to a buckle. A brief flash of a platinum blonde flashed through her head.

'Brother...' Her eyes softened, 'I will be strong for you...and our people...'

She sighed hopelessly at her situation. She tried to make the best of it, she really was trying. Shaking the negative thoughts away before they enveloped her, she willed her body to straighten out, and took a dignified step. And tripped. Down the stairs. In front of Mr. Death Glare. Great.

To her relief, Sir Maxwell and Serena had yet to arrive. Unfortunately for her, a steely gaze was currently searing her frame. Crestfallen, her frustration began to build up. Swallowing her grief, she used her pride as motivation to pick herself up off the paved runway. Halfway standing, she felt a pair of arms lift her. Ashamed, she diverted her gaze once more to the stormy ocean.

"Useless."

His whisper mirrored her thoughts.

Heero Yuy's Wing

All the way Relena kept her eyes down, not daring look up to his face. Despondency began to tug at the corner of her heart not matter how much she thought of her home. It only made her more homesick. Tears began to form at her eyes' ends.

"Strong people cry. It's the weak who are afraid to." She recalled her brother's wise words. A sad smirk tweaked her lips. Guilt gnawed at the edge of her mind for her prior attitude. She acted immodestly and out of order. Determination started to chip frustration and hurt away. That is, until she was dropped on a black satin bed. All thoughts went blank as she tried to get herself together. She couldn't be weak. She couldn't be weak. A mantra repeating in her head. Her eyes dared not meet anything else but the lustrous duvet.

"I wonder why Lunariains put the fate of the future in the hands of a girl who does nothing but daydream," Sarcastic steel cut through whatever patience she attempted to conjure. Enough was enough, Earth or Moon, or whatever other planet she may have been on, she had enough. Tears leaked out of the corner of her eyes, and she could care less. She would not feel sorry for herself, she would not let him win. But right now, she needed to empty out her grief regardless of Heero's reaction. If she was to spend her life here, then what did it matter if her spirit was broken earlier rather than later.

A twinge pricked lightly at him as he surveyed her condition. He would pity almost any person in her position in her current position. Almost anyone. The Peacecrafts had done the damage and she was the perfect one to make them pay. His parents were so naive not to see what was happening right under their nose. He did wonder though, how such a young girl could be so sensitive with monsters as parents. What if he had miscalculated? No... impossible. He was the Perfect Soldier.

With that he left her to her grief. Some security issues regarding Relena were in order. He couldn't let her just go anywhere.


End file.
